ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai (Kung Fu Panda)
How Kai joined the Tourney Kai fought alongside Oogway as close friends, but after he learned how to steal the chi of others, Oogway banished him to the Spirit Realm. Five hundred years later, he returned to the mortal realm as a Spirit Warrior and sought to steal the chi from every kung fu master and destroy Oogway's legacy. With the help of his jombies, he nearly accomplished his goal, but he was eventually defeated and destroyed by Po. Months after, Kai is returned to life by Shinnok. Kai then sets out make him self stronger with the stolen chi of those from Pars and Lusitania, starting with Elam. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kai glows his right hand with chi. After the announcer calls his name Kai pulls out his chained jade swords and swings them like whips as the camera zooms then blasts chi saying "Kai has RETURNED!" Special Moves Chi Shotgun (Neutral) Kai shoots four balls of chi from his hand at once. Jade Slash (Side) Kai raises his jade swords and slams them forward. Jade Tornado (Up) Kai jumps into the air spinning his jade swords around him. God Horn (Down) Kai runs forward charging with his chi-powered horns. Chi Theft (Hyper Smash) Based on his Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends Awesome Attack. Kai spreads himself saying "Your chi is mine!" then reaches his swords out. If he hits, he will paraalyze the opponent then steal his/her chi, vaporizing and taking a life from their stock with a Stamina KO cry, while adding one to Kai's. Jade Overdrive (Final Smash) Kai spins his swords saying "Behold my power!" then criss-cross slashes his jade swords ten times, then slings them forward and fires two large chi balls forward. Victory Animations #Kai slings his right sword four times saying "I will have your chi in no time!" #Kai runs with his horns, then swings his swords up saying "Resist me, and i will destroy you." #Kai does a sweeping kick and sheathes his swords saying "Regardless of which side your on, your power is still amazing." On-Screen Appearance Kai arrives from a chi explosion and says "If I stepped on you, would you die?" Trivia *Kai's rival is Narsus' Attendant and an archer in the Camp of Arslan, Elam. *Kai shares his English voice actor with Col. Nick Alexander, Leodore Lionheart and Tenzin. *Kai shares his Japanese voice actor with Carmen's radio contact and Flying Dutchman. *Kai shares his French voice actor with Shadowgeist. *Kai shares his German voice actor with Ivan Drago, John "Soap" MacTavish, Alexander Anderson, Oso, Wolf Hawkfield, Bonehead and Gunner Jensen. *Kai shares his Arabic voice actor with F.A.N.G., Mohammed Avdol, Toll Road, Dabura and Vahriz. *Kai shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Boom Boom, Scarecrow Man, Chet and Qwilfish. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes